vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
愛欲のプリズナー (Aiyoku no Prisoner)
and |singers = Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin |producers = Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, video) * Suzunosuke (illustration) |links = }} Background "Prisoner of Love and Desire" is an original song by Hitoshizuku-P and Yama△. It was uploaded to Nico Nico on April 3, 2015. This story is about a cursed woman (Rin). All of the men she loves end up "cursed" and die. Each time, while she is crying over a coffin, a prince (Len) comes and comforts her, giving her a white tulip. The situation repeats every time she falls in love with another man. One day, the prince sees the woman with her new lover. His true self is exposed after he's shown killing the man with a sickle, revealing that he was the murderer behind the woman's suitors' deaths. He also purposely hid this from her so that she would come to him every time. However, this time the woman witnesses him, and the prince begs her to end with his "curse" which was to "never get something he really wants". She then stabs him with the same weapon he once used to kill her lovers. In front of a luxurious coffin, the woman is holding a red tulip in her hands. "The prince I loved seems to have ended up 'cursed' and dead", she says, laughing. "Aiyoku no Prisoner" has reached the Hall of Fame and it is featured in the albums Shape of lovE and Shuffle!!2. It is heavily implied that the prince could be a yandere. The relationship of the characters remained ambiguous until the album Shape of lovE was released, where each song had a tagline explaining the "type of love" that was featured in them. The tagline of "Aiyoku no Prisoner" was "(immediate) family love x delusion = ?", revealing them as siblings. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese & Romaji = |-|English = The fatalism that goes around in circles. Wherever it leads us. Let's dance with me. A prisoner of love and desire who is obsessed with insane love. A woman who has no luck is crying in front of luxury coffin. They say that a man who loved by you will be cursed and end up dead. I will hold your skinny fragile hand while you're weeping. Let a gentle prince comfort you. Do you want to forget? I see… then why don't you ask me for more? Drown in corrupt grief… Go around and around. Wherever the fatalism leads us. In the marrow of my desire, I suck it dry till there's nothing left. Let's dance while chained in prison of insane love. Round and round. You try to fill your heart with replaceable love. Your heart is filled with scars. Nothing can make you satisfied. A prisoner of love and desire. Fame, status, wealth, and perfect appearance. As a prince, I have everything. But I am cursed to never get something I really want. Tonight, another coffin is brought. I hear you weep. There're so many coffins that I can't tell who's who. Unfortunate lost of love has been repeated. Is this your inevitable fate? Go around and around. Wherever the fatalism leads us. In the marrow of my desire, I suck it dry till there's nothing left. Let's sing while chained in prison of insane love. Lulu… Lulu… You try to fill your heart with replaceable love. Licking each other's wounds. Ah, did it make you feel a bit better? A prisoner of love and desire. Each time you fall in love. Those men you had loved ended up dead. Ah, I feel sorry. Ah, I feel sorry… Let me comfort you… But here's something I don't get. You cry again and again. You still won't stop looking for another… What makes you that sinful…? Don't you think it's enough? Don't you think it's about time to give up? The fatalism that goes around in circles. Wherever it leads us. Let's dance with me. No matter how much you want it to, a happy ending that you're waiting for won't come. Hey Have you realized that your tragedy is intended? Oh, who would do such a thing…? … No, no… none would. It's a curse, right? Today I wield the fatalism again. And my hands are covered with blood. I make myself guilty to get chained in prison of insane sadness. Less, less, am I heartless? Am I being paranoia of a broken heart? Now, if you want to reverse the curse, hurry… let it end… with your hands… With your hands… hurry… Come on, come on, now, ah… A woman who has good luck is laughing in front of luxury coffin. They say that a man I love will be cursed and end up dead♡ Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * Shape of lovE (Rin and Len's Version) * Shuffle!!2 (MEIKO and KAITO's Version) Gallery PrisonerLoveDesireII.jpg|Red tulip version PrisonerLoveDesireConcept.jpg|Characters' concept arthttps://twitter.com/suzu3939 External links Official Unofficial References Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin